What's pocky, Kikyo?
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: Do you know what pocky is, Bluebell? Kikyo/Bluebell Halloween fic. Rated T for language. Happy halloween.


_**LOL, did anyone even write something about Kikyo-Kun :P?**_

_**This is my halloween fic which sucks, but please do not flame and crack prevails, once again xD;;**_

-

-

-

Why did he have to be dragged into this?

Dressing as a mummy is so not cool. And it's not comfertable either.

Just because little Bluebell wants to go trick or treating, he had to go with her.

Why?

Because Byakuran said so. And Kikyo is loyal.

_Too loyal._

He's loyal, that he's dressing as a mummy for him-er-for Blubell.

-

-

-

"HURRY IT UP, KIKYO!! LETS KNOCK MORE DOORS!!"

She shouted while he walked slowly. Everybody seems to be having fun in this day, but he isnt.

They stopped near the _Sawada_ residence in Italy.

Oh great, how fun.

The little Vampire, Blubell knocked the bell and put her cutest smile, while Kikyo stood behinde her.

The door opened and a woman, which is Sawada Nana, appeared with a basket filled with lots of colorful candy.

Oh the caveties.

"Trick or treat~?" Bluebell beamed at Nana who giggled.

"Awww~ arent you the cutest? You deserve some candy." Said the woman as she gave her some candy in her bag. Then, she looked up. "How about you?"

"No thank you, I'd rather not-" Kikyo got nudged by Bluebell. He shot her a glare and she shot it back.

Kikyo sighed.

"On second thought, maybe it will make me forget that I have a very annoying brat with me." He said, reaching out his bag. Candy was inside.

Bluebell pouted.

Annoying.

-

-

-

"I'm not annoying!" She said after they went away from the Sawada house.

"You're being annoying now.." He said, sucking a lolipop.

Bluebell sighed, and then pointed at another house. She ringed the bell, and again, put out her cutest smile.

Candy, annoyance, yada, yada.

-

-

-

"I fucking love you..."* Kikyo said as he stared at the candy.

"you do?"

Kikyo shot Bluebell a glare, and threw the candy at her. "It's written here."

Bluebell read it, and then ate it. "It taste better than it sounds."

Kikyo shrugged as he reached the Millifiore base. It was all covered in Halloween designes. Pumpkins were everywhere to be seen.

-

-

-

Bluebell threw her all her candy on the table and started shuffeling through them, searching for the best thing to eat.

Kikyo got out of his Mummy uniform, and was back in a white shirt, and blue jeans. He sat across from her, looking at her.

Bluebell was quiet cute in that costume.

Kikyo smiled a bit.

"Pocky? What's pocky?" Bluebell's voice interupted Kikyo's thoughts.

"Pocky? Who would put a packet of pocky in halloween candy?" Kikyo tilted his head.

"I dont know, I dont care." She threw it at Kikyo who cought it.

"Bluebell, do you what pocky is?"

Bluebell looked up, and shaked her head.

"Pocky...is sometimes used for kissing." He said, stepping forward.

She blushed, "Kissing?"

"Yes, do you know how to kiss?"

She shaked her head.

"Well, I will teach you how to kiss, plus" He added. "how to kiss with pocky."

Kikyo placed a pocky piece in his mouth and made his face get near Bluebell's.

"Take it." He managed to say through his pocky filled mouth. Bluebell obeyed and took it.

Bluebell just froze. Kikyo began eating the piece, and he's getting closer.

Now, he's just inches away. Kikyo smirked, and crashed his lips upon hers.

Bluebell blushed really hard and firmly shut her eyes.

_Am I being raped?_

In fact, she wasnt. She felt that the kiss was just,

Too sweet.

The pocky, the strawberry pocky, was just too sweet as well.

I made the kiss alot better.

They finally broke apart. He smirked, she blushed.

"And that, my love Bluebell, is how I pocky-kiss." He said, ruffeling her hair.

He then walked away.

Bluebell was just frozen. Then, she smiled.

_I'll pocky-kiss you too, Kikyo._

-

-

-

-

-

_**Lawl, I'm lame, right?**_

_**Dont flame, plox.**_

_**Reviews are deeply wanted, and happy halloween to everyone of you~:D**_

**_*the 'I fucking love you' candy. Well, my cousin got a candy which had I fucking love you written on it. Made me laugh when I saw it xD;;_**


End file.
